


Если нравится — надень кольцо

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Rings, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Хао попросил брата о помощи. В очень деликатном вопросе.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Asakura Yoh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Anime 2020: Спецквест





	Если нравится — надень кольцо

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста — [SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3881).
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

«У меня проблема, — вдруг раздался голос Хао, когда Йо потянулся за приправой для карри. — Совсем незначительная. Но мне понадобится твоя помощь, братец».

Йо на всякий случай заозирался — само собой, ни среди других покупателей, ни между полками со специями Хао не оказалось.

«Хао, — начал он, безуспешно стараясь придать мыслям укоряющий тон, — мы это обсуждали, помнишь? Тебе нельзя просто так влезать ко мне в голову! Я заслужил хоть какое-то личное простра...»

«Проблема срочная, — оборвал его Хао, как всегда не дослушав, а затем невозмутимо добавил: — Я сейчас в отеле. На свидании, скажем так. Предложил любовнику попробовать шибари — мне оно очень нравится».

Мгновение Йо невидяще глядел перед собой. Привычный мир покачнулся, даже ряды приправ будто поплыли перед глазами.

«А я сейчас в магазине. Продукты покупаю. Предложил друзьям попробовать карри — мне оно очень нравится».

«Йо, что ты несешь?»

— Беру пример с тебя — делюсь лишней информацией, — огрызнулся Йо. — Зачем ты мне это рассказал? Ни слова больше о шибари!

Кажется, он произнес это вслух, так как проходящая мимо женщина с тележкой уставилась на него, как на выросший посреди магазина говорящий гриб. Торопливо поклонившись ей, Йо отвернулся и понадеялся, что с откровениями брат закончил.

Как бы не так.

«Выслушай меня. В самом разгаре...»

«Хао!»

Скорее всего, телепатически передать раздраженный вздох Хао не мог, но Йо все равно его почувствовал.

«В самом разгаре у нас с любовником возникла небольшая размолвка, и он ушел. Оставил меня одного».

Йо замешкался, стараясь подобрать правильные слова — мысли разбегались, и очень пугало, что Хао прочтет их все.

«Мне очень жаль, — наконец отозвался он. — Уверен, все как-нибудь наладится, и вы еще помиритесь...»

«Йо, мне правда плевать, — в голосе Хао проскользнули металлические нотки, — гораздо больше меня сейчас беспокоит, как бы отсюда выбраться».

«Выбраться?»

«Я же связан. Ты вообще меня слушаешь?»

Йо покрутил в руках бутылку мирина с отчетливым ощущением, что во всем мире одна она имела хоть какой-то смысл. Как минимум тем, что не втягивала его в бредовые разговоры.

«Только не говори, что не можешь освободиться сам. Ты же невероятно силен! Чего тебе стоит сжечь веревки?»

На этот раз Хао вздохнул устало. Слышно этого опять не было, но Йо всегда улавливал любые перепады его настроения.

«У меня руки привязаны к спине, я не могу даже пошевелиться. Не говоря уже о том, — он чуть запнулся, будто подбирая слова, — что меня кое-что отвлекает. Так ты поможешь мне наконец?»

Говорил Хао спокойно, даже слегка требовательно, словно всего лишь просил сделать музыку потише и не мешать ему спать, но Йо все равно почувствовал укол жалости.

Нахмурившись, он поставил мирин обратно на полку.

«Ладно. Где там твой отель?»

Отель оказался в этой же части Токио — пешком можно было бы дойти минут за двадцать, но Йо решил не заставлять брата ждать и спустился в метро. Да и самому так легче: меньше времени на догадки о том, с кем же Хао встречался.

«А почему я? — задумался он уже на платформе. — Ты ведь мог позвать на помощь любого из своих... сторонников».

Увы, передавать мысли на расстоянии он не умел, поэтому пришлось ждать, пока Хао не прочитает их сам. Но тот почему-то медлил — как будто у него сейчас могли быть дела поважнее.

«И предстать перед ними связанным и беспомощным? — с насмешкой спросил Хао, уже когда Йо ехал в вагоне и отрешенно глазел на схему метро, тщетно стараясь не представлять вместо разноцветных линий узор из веревок. — Разве что перед маленькой Опачо, но не шокировать же ее своими развлечениями. Ты же, дорогая моя половинка, не только не подведешь меня, но и не упадешь в обморок от смущения».

Сам Йо был уверен, что умрет на месте от неловкости, но решил на этом не зацикливаться. Сейчас главное — спасти брата. И заодно проследить, чтобы освободившийся от веревок Хао не спалил от злости погорода.

Почему-то Йо ожидал увидеть какой-нибудь неприметный лав-отель с множеством входов и выходов, но гостиница оказалась большой и полной посетителей: в вестибюле стайками стояли туристы, в конференц-зале собирались «белые воротнички». Портье лишь приветливо улыбнулась, когда Йо попросил ключи от нужного номера — то ли приняла его за Хао (он так часто здесь бывает?), то ли ее заранее предупредили о новом госте (и много кого он сюда водит?).

Поднявшись на лифте, Йо немного поплутал в коридорах («Налево, там же указатель! Да уж, зря я не позвал Опачо») и наконец остановился у двери.

— Ну, я тогда захожу, — сказал он почему-то вслух и шепотом, словно Хао уже отсюда мог его услышать.

Сперва Йо показалось, будто в номере никого нет — он обвел взглядом пустую кровать, пушистый светлый ковер на полу и только потом заметил Хао, который сидел вполоборота к нему в глубоком кресле.

— Ты даже на тренировках с гирями быстрее бегаешь, — проворчал он, но в его голосе звучала плохо скрываемая радость.

Связанные за спиной руки Хао оплетала красная веревка — обзор закрывали его длинные волосы, но, кажется, узлов на ней было много. Йо мгновенно шагнул к нему, решив освободить как можно скорее.

— Я сейчас все сделаю, волосы только убери. И выпрямись.

Хао послушно встряхнул головой, и темно-каштановые пряди мягко скользнули вперед, каскадом спускаясь ему на левое плечо. Голая спина у него оказалась плотно обвита веревками, сплетенными в причудливый узор — вблизи они напоминали красную паутину. Йо осторожно положил ладонь ему на лопатку, отводя к лицу ниспадающие на спину волосы, которые Хао не удалось откинуть вперед самому. Кожа у него была горячая и влажная.

Разобраться с веревками как можно скорее не вышло: узлы оказались такими замысловатыми, что Йо никак не мог их распутать. От Хао помощи тоже было мало: каждый раз, когда пальцы Йо соскальзывали на его голую кожу, он крупно вздрагивал, словно его бил озноб.

— Йо, я тебя не для того позвал, чтобы ты часами здесь возился, — прошипел он, тяжело и часто дыша. — Ты один из великих воинов или кто? Разруби веревки мечом!

— Ты уж прости, но я не ношу меч с собой в магазин, — растерянно отозвался Йо, обшаривая взглядом номер. Как назло, ничего острого на глаза не попадалось. Комната вообще выглядела безликой, будто в нее только въехали. — Повернись, а? Может, спереди будет полегче.

Тихо хмыкнув, Хао развернулся к нему, и Йо судорожно сглотнул.

Грудь у него обволакивали толстые красные путы, пересекая торс и заканчиваясь нетуго затянутой петлей на шее. Нижние веревки оплетали поджавшиеся яички и член — твердый и такой багровый, что Йо больно было на него смотреть.

Он старательно отвел глаза, глядя на покрытые испариной плечи и шею Хао. Слегка будоражило то, как по ним стекали мелкие капельки пота, но в остальном — совершенно безопасное зрелище. Никаких лишних мыслей. Особенно радовало, что на коже Хао не было видно следов засосов — значит, далеко зайти с его неведомым любовником они не успели.

— Ты не спеши, номер у меня оплачен до завтра, — раздался насмешливый голос Хао, словно сквозь туман. Встрепенувшись, Йо поискал взглядом ближайший узел.

Он оказался у Хао на бедре — прямо на сгибе, где оно переходило в пах. То ли проследив его взгляд, то ли — прочитав мысли (только не это, только не это!), Хао закинул ногу на подлокотник кресла, раздвигая бедра шире.

Член у него крепко стоял, прижимаясь к животу и роняя на веревки тонкие прозрачные нити смазки. Основание члена перетягивало металлическое кольцо, и при его виде Йо не удержался от потрясенного выдоха.

— Я же говорил, что меня кое-что отвлекает, — сказал Хао без малейшего смущения, но хрипло и прерывисто. Йо без лишних слов взялся за узел, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.

Стоило ему завозиться с веревками, член Хао дернулся. На потемневшей головке выступила блестящая капля смазки, и Йо зачарованно уставился на нее. 

Он в жизни не видел свой член настолько напряженным и налитым кровью — вены на нем вздулись, головка набухла и стала почти лиловой. Наверное, это было просто нестерпимо.

— Давай я... — не выдержал Йо. — Давай я его сниму. Тебе же больно.

— Что снимешь? — переспросил Хао вкрадчивым тоном.

Вот ублюдок. Все он отлично понял.

— Кольцо. Чтобы ты не мучился, пока я тут разбираюсь.

Хао поглядел на него с неприкрытым весельем. Впрочем, когда он ответил, его дыхание заметно сбилось.

— Как мило, что ты предложил. Что ж, сними.

Убеждая себя, что делает это ради брата, — а вовсе не потому, что в паху уже сладко ныло, — Йо осторожно обхватил пальцами сдавленный кольцом член. По сравнению с металлическим ободком кожа Хао казалась обжигающе горячей.

Йо аккуратно потянул вверх. Сперва кольцо снималось туго, но выше член был совсем мокрый от подтекающей смазки, и пальцы Йо легко заскользили по нежной плоти. Он не успел даже снять кольцо до конца — стоило ему легко надавить подушечкой пальца на уздечку, как Хао хрипло застонал и забился в его руках, обильно кончая себе на живот, на веревки и даже на шею.

На руку Йо тоже попали капли спермы, но почему-то ему ничуть не было противно. Захотелось попробовать, какая она на вкус — что он и сделал, слизав несколько густых капель с зажатого в пальцах кольца.

Ничего так. Совсем как его собственная, только глотать ее гораздо волнительнее — будто делаешь что-то совсем запретное.

Очнувшись от непривычных мыслей, Йо посмотрел на Хао и обнаружил, что тот наблюдает за ним темными прищуренными глазами. Поймав его взгляд, Хао послал ему довольную усмешку. Затем он потянулся, выгибаясь в кресле, щелкнул пальцами — и веревки тут же охватил огонь, сжигая их дотла, но не причинив ни малейшего вреда Хао.

— Спасибо за помощь, братишка, — сказал он непринужденно, разминая плечи. — Только теперь она, кажется, нужна уже тебе...

И красноречиво взглянул на выпирающий под брюками член.

Йо захотелось ему врезать. Принять предложение, само собой, но потом обязательно врезать.

— Кажется, ты говорил, что не можешь сжечь веревки сам, — мрачно произнес он, торопливо расстегивая брюки. — Что я тебе так нужен, что без меня ты в жизни не освободишься...

— И я не солгал: это проклятое кольцо не давало мне сосредоточиться. — Хао с невинным видом развел руками. Выглядело вообще не убедительно. — И как только ты меня от него избавил, я со всем справился. Или... — Он пристально взглянул на Йо из-под опущенных ресниц. — Ты бы хотел, чтобы я и дальше оставался связан?

Йо вздохнул. Радовало одно: любовника у Хао, похоже, не было.

Вернее, теперь уже был. Почти. Как он только стащит ботинки и уговорит Хао хотя бы дать потереться о себя между бедер.

— Хоть одно слово правды в твоем рассказе было? — спросил Йо, особо не надеясь на честный ответ.

— Конечно. Например, я сказал, что оплатил номер до завтра... — Хао усмехнулся и приглашающе похлопал рукой по креслу. — Это открывает массу возможностей, не находишь? Давай ты примеришь это кольцо сам — и тогда мы проверим, дорогой братец, сможешь ли ты в нем хоть что-то соображать.


End file.
